


Fearing Rejection

by PunkPlaidKitty



Series: "Deal with the Prince" chapter drawings [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty
Summary: "Closing his eyes, Loki tilted his head back on his seat and let the hand holding his book fall over the side of the chair. The spine of the tome brushed the floor as he relaxed."





	Fearing Rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Deal with the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> SO, I did my best to draw a person for you Stars because this was the scene that stuck out to me the most and I couldn't do anything about that and just had to suck it up lol. (Though I did draw him from behind and hid most of his body with a chair**) I couldn't wait for another two weeks to draw something else once chapter 3 is out! :D
> 
> (**and because I hate drawing people and redrew it at least 4 times..my pencil marks damaged the paper in my sketchbook too much and I had to bring it into digital to make it worthy of you. --which I'm severely out of practice with and again I redrew it at least 3 more times before I liked it enough to not hate it.)
> 
> \--
> 
> The image width is set to 100%, so if you're on desktop and you can't see the whole picture on your screen you can shrink the width of the window to see the whole thing :)
> 
> And I greedily accept all constructive criticism!


End file.
